


i like you (so much)

by wonuclb



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuclb/pseuds/wonuclb
Summary: Wonwoo has a habit of telling his roommates that he likes them so his roommate would get disgusted and avoid him for the rest of the year.What happens if that stranger returns his fake feelings back?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from Wonwoo's spotify playlist (Semicolon) and this might be chaptered, stay tuned!

Jeon Wonwoo is a Senior in Seoul University. He has a habit of telling his roommates that he likes them so his roommate would get disgusted and avoid him for the rest of the year, which was his goal

But what happens when a certain Kim Mingyu returns his fake feelings back?

**Week One**

Wonwoo was standing outside of a building. A certain building where he'll stay in the last years of College, ready to graduate with flying colors and be a Writer someday.

The guards gave the students their room numbers and keys once they get called out. Wonwoo had nothing to do but wait for his name to get called or he'll sleep outside.

"Next we have, Jeon Wonwoo and Kim Mingyu. Please come up here to claim your keys." The guard announced.

Wonwoo excused himself from the others as he registers his name on the list by showing his ID and signing. His new roommate did the same beside him, waiting for him to finish so they can go and claim their keys and sleep.

The two boys walked upstairs as they try and find their room. Once they found their room, they dropped their bags and went to their separate beds, resting.

"That was a long day." Wonwoo breathed, "I can't believe it took us 2 hours to get our rooms. I can't stand for that long."

The boy just smiled, "Yeah." He stood up and reached his hand, "My name is Kim Mingyu, and I'll be your roommate for the rest of my Junior and your...?"

Wonwoo sent him a soft glare since he left his glasses inside his bag, "Jeon Wonwoo. I'm a Senior, and majoring in Literature."

Mingyu grinned widely, "That makes you my hyung, hi Wonwoo-hyung!"

The older chuckled, "Hi Mingyu-Ah, and also I like you more than a friend" _There, he said it. Good job, Jeon._

Wonwoo's "confession" didn't made Mingyu uncomfortable. Instead, he was smiling. "I've heard of this rumor and it seems to be true. Well, Jeon, you have to do it better. And I must say, I would like to be your boyfriend."

He just blushed, _fucking blushed_. Wonwoo didn't expect his roommate would return his fake-of-a feelings, "Um o- okay this wasn't what I wanted."

"I know" Mingyu teased. "But hyung, why do you tell your roommates that you like them when you meet?"

Sighing, Wonwoo just explained. "It's a habit of mine, because I don't want them to see me as good, but bad. I don't want to have friends nor have a noisy roommate bugging me to have sex with them, when all I wanted was them minding their own business. I don't know, but once I tell them I like them, they get weirded out and mind their own business, completely ignoring me.

So I guess you would call it, a habit. A very bad one." He finished.

Mingyu just stood there, "Well that wouldn't work for me I guess. I've heard rumors about you and your random confession. But I truly understand that you need your privacy-"

"Gyu, even after that habit they won't even leave me alone. They would say "I like you too. You have a pretty face and your lips looked pretty kissable." Like, I don't understand? We were here to study and not, fuck?"

The younger felt shivers down his spine, Wonwoo-hyung just called me Gyu holy fuck. "Well I would've say the same thing-"

Mingyu felt a smack on his shoulder. He faked a pain, "That's what you get for flirting." Wonwoo smiled, enough for Mingyu to coo in cuteness.

"Like I said, I would do the same-" another smack on his shoulder. Wonwoo laughed, "I said no!"

Both of them are a mess in Wonwoo's bed. Laughing and throwing their pillows at each other like 5 year olds, telling stories.

Wonwoo thought, _I just made myself a new friend._

It was night time, and Mingyu walked outside the bathroom, feeling refreshed due to the cold water. The younger saw Wonwoo, a book in his hand, sweater paws covering his hand and leaving the tip of his fingers visible (which Mingyu finds it very cute), and his round glasses. Oh if you only know how Mingyu's knees gets weak because of the glasses.

Now Mingyu thinks he can relate to Wonwoo's former roommates, he's too innocent to get laid and he finds him adoringly cute.

"Cute." Mingyu mumbled, but not soft enough for Wonwoo to hear.

Wonwoo chuckled, "Thanks, I get that a lot." And went back to his book.

Well fuck, Mingyu just hopes he doesn't fall for Wonwoo.

Except, he does.


	2. two

"Wonwoo hyung! I'm going to be late for my meeting. Please don't forget to lock the doors when you go to class, I won't be home until six so enjoy!" Mingyu yelled while he wears his coat from the coat hanger (considering it's cold outside), and closes the door.

Wonwoo, who just woke up, groans at the sudden loud yell and a reminder from his new roommate, Mingyu. They've been roommates since first semester and now they're at the first week of their second semester.

They've been hanging out eversince they met. Wonwoo has to admit, he fell for the younger. It wasn't everyday that Wonwoo had found love.

Wonwoo decided to stop daydreaming about his current roommate and prepare for the day because he has projects to do.

Once he finished preparing himself for the day, he locked the shared dorm and went on his day.

* * *

Mingyu knew all too well.

He knows his heart well and he couldn't he help but wonder, _why does my heart beat faster than normal speed when Wonwoo-hyung is around?_

Mingyu has a lot of questions for himself and he couldn't even answer them himself.

When he left the dorm, his heart slowed down. He felt relived and safe because he wasn't gonna die any soon, _he was planning on making someone his anyway._

The taller continued on with his day with no questions, his mind sometimes scream" _Jeon Wonwoo._


	3. two

"Am I allowed to even like you?" Mingyu and Wonwoo stared at each other from their beds.

Both boys haven't seen each other since 12 hours and it was obvious that they both missed each other.

"I don't see why not" Wonwoo smiled.

Mingyu whined, "But hyung~ You're the reason why I feel giddy inside, why am I so nervous to talk to you? Why are you the only person who give me butterflies on my stomach when you talk to that deep voice? Why hyung~"

Wonwoo could hear the sadness and excitement in the younger's voice. He was wondering those too.

"Are you maybe my soulmate?" Wonwoo asked.

Mingyu looked at him confused, "Aren't they like fictional?"

Wonwoo gasped. He did not just heard that right, Mingyu doesn't believe in soulmates?

The older looked like he was hit by a load of sadness. Mingyu saw Wonwoo like he as about to cry, _he's so fragile_ I'll never _insult his favorites again_ Mingyu swore.

While Mingyu was busy comforting Wonwoo, the boy pulled himself away from Mingyu. Making the younger look into his eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" Wonwoo hesitated, but asked anyway. When he got a nod from the younger, he placed his hand on Mingyu's chin and slammed his lips onto him.

Things got heated, they were touching each other. Mingyu shuffled forward a little further to kiss him at a better angle.

Mingyu held Wonwoo's waist. It didn’t last long as Wonwoo moved himself up the younger’s body to begin kissing him again.

Wonwoo was the first to pull away, "T- that was.."

"Amazing. I really like you Wonwoo-hyung,"

"I know, and someday you'll love me too." Wonwoo nuzzled his nose onto Mingyu's, drifting himself to sleep.

Mingyu whispered, "I love you already." He kissed Wonwoo's temple, also drifting to sleep on Mingyu's bed.

The next day, Wonwoo spent all his time with his boyfriend, Mingyu.

**Author's Note:**

> This was trash I'm sorry :")
> 
> [instagram](https://intagram.com/wonuzns)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wonugays)


End file.
